


Movie Night

by lavendericecoffee



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: When the gang falls asleep, Hawkodile and Dr. Fox have a talk about movies....And also feelings.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my friend on tumblr!

It was nearly 2 am, when the movie credits begin to roll. The screen was quickly filled with names of talented people who made the film. It also remained the only thing that gave this room any light. Everyone was curled up next to each other, sleeping blissfully. Several hours of movies can tire anyone. The only ones who were still watching, were Hawkodile and Dr. Fox. They both, while sitting close to each other, watched as the last seconds of this movie ended.

“So… How did you like the movie?”, said Hawkodile shyly. He had much more courage when others where beside him. Talking to the wonderful Dr. Fox was a challenge, but no challenge is too big for Hawkodile to handle.

“It was splendid! It had everything a good movie needs – a solid story, believable characters and a satisfying conclusion,” Dr. Fox smiled back at him.

“Yeah, I see… But that’s such a technical response. Was there anything you could change or something?”

Was he trying to be… Playful? Nice? He had no idea but a sudden blush on his face spoke louder than any of his words.

Dr. Fox took a moment, making a very thoughtful expression. He always loved how focused she was, how determined. All those little things made him fall in love with her even more. Not that he could say it out loud.

“I think that one thing I could change was a romantic relationship between the leads,” she said after a moment.

“Really? How come?”

“Their chemistry was too weak and somewhat unbelievable. Other characters had much stronger bonds and defined relationships. I think that these two didn’t work out cause... They weren’t exactly a team”

“A team, you say…” Hawkodile became really troubled. He always said that whenever he wanted to say anything about their relationship… Was that a sign from her?

“Yes, a team! To make them more compatible, they needed to understand each other more and find their strength in defeating main villain. Their powers and outlook on life needed to be more alike for this to work”

That sure was a lot to take in for Hawkodile. Of course, she was right. How could he disagree with someone so smart and all around brilliant? But her words… There was something about them, he couldn’t exactly comprehend. A moment of silence went by, when Hawkodile finally spoke up.

“Dr. Fox?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think…” his voice started to crack a little but he soon enough continued with a softer tone “ Do you think we fit together as a team?”

Vixen blinked several times looking up to him. A strange question to ask, really. They were great friends, they were always ready to fight together! Was there something wrong about it? No, of course not, he just needed a little reassurance, she thought to herself.

“How could we not fit together as a team? Your brawn and my brains are really needed in a combat and helping to rule over the kingdom. Whenever something bad happens, we can always strike harmoniously,” she answered quickly. She hesitated for a moment but she knew what she needed to say. “Besides, Hawkodile… You always give out such great support to everyone. You can always boost us up and remind us that we have a lot of courage. I think we just… Need someone like you.”

Her soft words pierced Hawk’s fragile heart like the sharpest arrow. He was speechless, amazed… She really thought that about him. She was absolutely sincere about everything.

“Well, I don’t know what to say,” said Hawkodile with a troubled tone. “But I know for sure that a team needs you as well. You’re bright and you always know what to say. You’re so smart and analytical, you can always find a way out of the worst situation. You’re really special…”

Dr. Fox’s face was suddenly brightened by the warmest smile. She loved when Hawk got sweet. He might be a strong man but deep inside he has the softest heart. She scooted over closer to him, almost falling into his embrace.

“And what do you think about the movie?”

“Oh me? I think it was great! Could use more action scenes obviously,” Hawkodile scoffed, trying to regain his cool.

Vixen giggled softly at his attempt. Of course, after all he was that strong macho bodyguard everyone knew.

“Well… Do you wanna watch one more movie?” he said playfully.

“I’m not really sure. We won’t get enough sleep, if we don’t go now…”

“C’mon! You can do it once, I know we’ll have fun!”

“Hmm… I suppose that could be fun,” Dr. Fox said with a smile.

“Alright!”

He quickly chose a movie and sat comfortably at his place. In a quick moment, Dr. Fox knew what she wanted to do. She sat closer to Hawkodile, resting her head on his chest. Hawk blinked several times, disbelieving the situation, yet… He couldn’t say no to any of this. He put his arm around her and pulled the vixen closer.

And at that moment, he didn’t knew if the warmth of her or his red face made him more flustered.


End file.
